Scooters and tricycles are among the most popular items for children. Although many developments have improved the original design of these items, conventional designs continue to have shortcomings that manufacturers strive to improve upon. In regard to scooters, many conventional scooter designs allow the scooter to fold so as to facilitate storage, packaging, etc. To this end, many designs call for a fold mechanism that allows the steering assembly to fold over the deck of the scooter. These designs may further include various lock mechanisms that lock the steering assembly in a ready-to-use position and in a storage position.
Conventional fold mechanism designs, however, have some drawbacks. By way of example, the fold mechanisms are generally complex in their design and as a result, may be expensive and difficult to manufacture. Additionally, some fold mechanism designs are generally open so as to expose sharp edges and/or moving parts to the user. Such designs are generally undesirable and may present some safety concerns, such as, for example, providing a potential pinch point for the user.
In regard to tricycles, there are several versions or types of tricycles that are offered to today's consumers. For example, one type of tricycle is a conventional tricycle design wherein the front wheel is positioned substantially underneath the handlebar and the saddle is located relatively high on the frame. Such a conventional tricycle design is referred to herein as a high rider. Another type of tricycle, however, has a chopper design wherein the front wheel is located forward of the handlebar and the saddle is positioned relatively low on the frame. Such a modified tricycle is referred to herein as a low rider.
Conventionally, if a child desired both types of tricycle, his or her parents had to purchase two separate tricycles, each having the desired configuration. However, in some instances, convertible tricycles have been made available capable of converting between the conventional high rider configuration and a low rider configuration. In this regard, these convertible devices typically include costly, relatively complex mechanisms for converting between the two configurations. Additionally, these mechanisms may include exposed parts or surfaces that present relatively sharp edges, provide potential pinch points, and/or pose other safety concerns to the user of the convertible tricycle.
Thus, while conventional scooters and tricycles are generally successful for their intended purpose, there remains a need for improved designs that address these and other shortcomings in conventional construction.